


Undertale: The Partial Reset

by RestlessCancer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's Undertale expect the best and worst, Sans Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy was the youngest human to enter the Under Realm, but what's more, everyone knows who he is because they remember the last human to come through- his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises

Once again, a child fell into the mountain. Only this time, it was on purpose- an act of love (the affectionate kind) and protection by his mother. The other oddity was that he was much younger than any of the children that fell before him. While most of the children that fell were around eight years of age, he was only two. This ponders the question of why such a young child would be thrown into the world of monsters?

The answer?

We shall find out soon enough.

The child was sent down with a suitcase- another peculiarity, as if his mother had planned for an extended stay, unlike the other children that fell. As the child awoke, he found himself on a bed of golden flowers with his suitcase beside him. He wore a t-shirt and shorts with little tennis shoes and socks. As he got up, he dug through his bag and found Sam-Sam- his stuffed skeleton plush dressed in a white shirt, black and white striped shorts, a blue hoodie, and tennis shoes and socks.

Sound familiar?

He zipped his suitcase back up and grabbed the handle, pulling it along behind him on its wheels. After a bit of walking, he came across a single golden flower all by itself, but this one wasn’t like the others. This flower had a face that held a friendly smile that was a little off somehow.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” It greeted.

The little boy didn’t respond- Mama said to not talk to strangers, no matter what kind of being they were. As Flowey continued to talk, it deduced that he wasn’t from around there but that was okay because it would teach him how things worked. But when Flowey explained LOVE and the little white ‘friendliness pellets,’ he grew suspicious. Mama said that not everything was as it seemed down there so he avoided them- repeatedly. That’s when the flower accused him of knowing what was going on when he really didn’t. Before he could realize what was going on, Flowey had an evil smile on its face and surrounded him with the friendliness pellets.

“DIE!” Screeched Flowey.

The child began to wail and suddenly, Flowey was gone… The child knew that Flowey wasn’t gone forever, but for now, he was safe.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” A kindly creature that looked like a goat commented as she walked into view. “You look familiar, young one…”

The little boy pulled out the envelope of pictures Mama had given him and looked at the picture that had the same person as before him. Mama said to call her ‘Me-ma.’

“Me-ma…?” The little boy sniffled, looking shyly up at her.

A look of surprise and recognition came across her face. She knew there were multiple timelines and all, but no one ever remembered them before- especially not her. There was only one person in all of Undertale that could remember them and that was Sans, though she never met him face to face- they talked through the door and one day he slipped a photograph under of him and a young human woman who looked pregnant. It was shocking to see, especially since he had explained that they were dating at the time and everyone knows a skeleton cannot reproduce, especially not with a human. Toriel admired him for wanting to step up and stay with her anyway. He was such a kind soul…

“Andie?” She breathed, kneeling down to get a better look at him.

“Dat Mama and me too!” The little boy answered with a small smile. “But I has a y at the end of mine. Mama not have a y.”

“I’m Toriel, I know your Mama. She used to call me the same thing.” She explained, offering her ‘hoof’ to him. “I believe she would like me to take care of you, Andy.”

“Uh huh,” Andy responded, raising his arms for her to pick him up.

“Sweet child, come along.” Toriel responded, taking him in her arms and rolling his suitcase along behind them.

As Andy snuggled Sam-Sam closer, Toriel noticed the striking resemblance to Sans and started to wonder if Andie had done it on purpose. Perhaps she had known this would happen someday, but she wondered what could have possessed the girl to send her son to the Under Realm so soon… It wasn’t long before Toriel and her new charge had reached her little cottage in the Ruins. She gave him a little bit of a tour- avoiding the basement for the time being. She saved his mother’s old room for last, knowing the little one was probably due for a nap after all the excitement and trauma. As she went to lay him down, he blushed.

“Is something the matter, Little One?” Toriel questioned, petting his hair.

“Change, p’ease?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Sweet child, are you too little for the bathroom?” Toriel asked, mostly wanting to clarify the request.

Andy nodded and blushed furiously- nobody but Mama had ever changed him before. Toriel simply smiled and nodded. Opening his suitcase to find everything she would need for the little one in the bag. Andie had certainly been thorough in her preparation. After getting changed, Andy yawned and went to lay down until Toriel had him wait. After a moment, he found himself shrouded in a striped sweater that smelled just like Mama.

“There, now you won’t be so chilly down here.” Toriel stated, tucking him in with a kiss to his cheek and a quick check to make sure his Sans plush was in his reach. “Sleep well, my child.”

 

Upon waking, Andy realized he was alone. He grabbed his little plush skeleton friend and slipped out of bed. Me-ma clearly hadn’t put his things away yet so he zipped up his suitcase and drug it along behind him. As he searched all the places he thought she might be, he found no one there. On his way back to his room, Andy realized there was a downstairs to the cottage so he scooted down the stairs on his bottom with his suitcase beside him and Sam-Sam in his lap the whole way. Once he reached the bottom floor, he realized it was a long, long hallway. He was anxious as he walked through- feeling as if he weren’t alone but finding no one there. Soon he came upon a door, but no one was there either. Andy decided to go through- perhaps Me-ma was on the other side. When he opened the door, he came across Flowey instead, but the flower chose not to say anything. IT just sat there and watched him exit into the woods of Snowdin.

The scenery looked just like home with its snowy forest and powdery trails. Andy was enthralled with the wonderland of frozen water as he continued to toddle along. It wasn’t long before a bridge with an awkward arch over it came into view. Before Andy could consider what he might find upon crossing it, he heard a branch snap behind him. Naturally, his mind said ‘run’ and so he did. Unfortunately, being so little, he wasn’t very good at running and found himself lying on the ground with his suitcase on top of him and Sam-Sam squished between him and the ground. This was a first for the child- Mama usually caught him if it looked like he would fall- so he started to wail in surprise and pain. It wasn’t long before a figure passed him and stood in front of him- the person looked just like Sam-Sam…

“Woah, jeez, kid, it’s okay!” The short, wide skeleton assured the little boy, offering the child a bony hand to get up.

“Uppy!” Andy cried, reaching towards the skeleton person with Sam-Sam in one hand.

“Sure, I guess so, Kiddo.” The skeleton shrugged, picking Andy up off the ground and cuddling the child to his chest. “Where’d you come from?”

“Me-ma’s…” Andy sniffled, clutching Sam-Sam close.

“Okay…” The skeleton responded, recognizing the nickname from Andie when she had left the ruins. “Whatchya got there, Kiddo?”

“Dis Sam-Sam. He from Mama. She said look for real Sam-Sam…” Andy replied, watching his plush with a sniffle before looking innocently up at the skeleton person holding him. “Is you Sam-Sam? You looks like Sam-Sam…”

“Depends… Who’s your Mama?” The Sam-Sam look alike asked.

“She a Andy too but she not has a y,” Andy answered simply.

“Is this her?” The skeleton questioned, pulling out a picture of him and the child’s mother and showing it to the little guy.

“Dat my Mama!” Andy cheered, his eyes bright as a big smile takes over his face while he pulls a crumpled letter from his pocket and hands it over to his new friend. “Mama said gives real Sam-Sam dat.”

“The name’s Sans, buddy.” Sans chuckled, taking the letter and managing to un-crumple and read it.

 

_Dearest Sans,_

_First of all, I miss you like you couldn’t believe. I’m so bonely without you!  :)_ _Anyway, I hate to tell you this through a letter, but Andy is yours. Yeah, I know, impossible, but I’m still a virgin and… Well, Andy has some… powers that no Human possesses. I know what you’re thinking- that still doesn’t mean it was you, but remember when you and I were fooling around and cuddling and we played around with your magic? I never got my period after that… So, in conclusion, Andy has to be your son because I’m not biologically asexual and you already know I’m not a hermaphrodite._

_Again, sorry to dump that on you through a letter- I know how much you hate that. I’ve sent Andy to you because I can’t protect him up here. The other humans know that Andy isn’t completely human and that scares them so I’ve sent him to you. I’m not abandoning our son by any means and I will join you all soon, but I can’t just yet. I heard rumors that the others are planning to break the barrier and slay everyone in the Under realm so I’m staying up here until I’m sure of what they actually plan to do. Hopefully, it’s all just bark and no bite, so to speak. But until I know for sure, I’m staying up here. Once I know, I’ll join you and we’ll break the barrier once and for all. Then, we’ll show the world that there’s no reason that Humans and Monsters can’t live side by side again._

_Lots of Affection,_

_Andie_

_P.S. Andy isn’t potty trained yet- he’s still in diapers but he’ll let you know when he needs changed. Also, he’s very… adventurous… If you don’t keep him in your sight, he will wander off so never leave him alone. He has everything he should need in his suitcase- plus a few videos for you to explain his bedtime routine, how to change him, and just a few for you to reminisce with. There’s also a few of what you’ve missed since he’s been born. I love you, Sans, to the grave and beyond. I will stay determined and stay yours. <3_

“Well, Kiddo, you wanna know somethin’?” Sans wondered, tucking the letter in his pocket.

“Mmmhmm.” Andy hummed, his face half-buried in Sam-Sam’s plush head.

“Did Mama ever tell you who Daddy is?”

Andy shook his head.

“Surprise, buddy, he’s holding you,” Sans announced, grinning more than usual.

Andy’s eyes widened as he looked at the person holding him. He thought he didn’t have a daddy, but it suddenly made sense why Mama was always sad and showing him pictures of the skeleton person, whose name is apparently Sans. The skeleton simply grinned in response, looking a bit at a loss as a bead of moisture runs down his skull.

“SANS!” Another voice called.

As Andy peered over his daddy’s shoulder, he saw another, much taller skeleton dressed in a silly costume coming towards them. The child giggled and buried his face in Sans’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Pap?” Sans called back, grabbing the suitcase and turning around.

‘Pap’ simply stared at the two, wondering what was going on.

“Sans…” ‘Pap’ hesitated, looking at the smaller figure in his brother’s arms.

“What’s up, bro?” Sans prompted, looking rather unenthused.

“Who is that in your arms?” The other skeleton questioned, crossing his bony arms over his rib cage.

“Surprise, Papyrus, bro, you’re an uncle!” Sans answered with a wicked grin, knowing his brother would freak out.

“U-uncle?!” Papyrus demanded. “But Sans! We’re skeletons! How do you have a human child?!”

“Literally magic, bro.”

“But how?!”

“His mom just dropped him off,” Sans explained, walking towards their house in Snowdin.

“But Sans, Undyne won’t let them live! Not when King Asgore is hunting for the 7th human soul!” Papyrus objects.

“He’s not entirely human, Pap.” Sans sighed, smiling as Andy peered up at him.

“What?! What ever do you mean, brother?” Papyrus asked as they passed the welcome sign to their hometown of Snowdin.

“He’s half-human, half-monster because his mom’s human and I’m a monster.” Sans answered simply, continuing on towards the house as Andy shivered more and more in his arms. “Let’s get back to the house quick, Pap. He’s chilled to the bone.”

“Sans!” Papyrus groaned as they took the shortcut back to the house.

Once at the door, Papyrus unlocked it and the three entered. Not long after, Papyrus’s cell phone rang and he answered to find it was a call from Undyne who had heard rumors of a human in Snowdin from the inn keeper in town. After a bit of question dodging, Papyrus hung up with a sigh, looking over to find his brother snoozing on the couch and the little human boy sitting on the floor clutching a plush that looked like Sans. If Papyrus’s guess was right, the child was very near to tears.

“Human.” Papyrus addressed the boy.

Andy began to wail, startling Sans into consciousness.

“What happened, Pap?” Sans asked, taking the child into his arms.

“I- I- I don’t know, brother! All I did was address him and he commenced crying!” Papyrus answered, looking confused.

“Hey, Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Sans prompted, rubbing the child’s back.

“Wet…” Andy sniffled. “Hungwy…”

“I’ll make spaghetti!” Papyrus announced, heading to the kitchen as Sans shook his skull.

“What does wet mean, little guy?” Sans wondered aloud, hoping to figure out what that meant.

“Diapy…” Andy mumbled into his stuffed friend.

Oh… As Sans thought back to the note, he remembered what Andie had written in the note. The wasn’t potty-trained. He still wore diapers. Sans internally flinched, getting up with Andy in his arms. He grabbed the suitcase and brought it back with them to his bedroom. He popped in the video that Andie had thankfully labelled as ‘How to change a diaper.’ As he watched, he followed along, know his newfound little boy wasn’t going to like staying in wet diaper- it doesn’t take a genius to know that anything that’s wet or dirty is unpleasant. In what thankfully felt like no time at all, he had Andy changed and dressed again.

“Alright, Andy, let’s go check on your Uncle Pap,” Sans announced, tossing the soiled undergarment in the covered wastebasket.

Sans wasn’t sure how it all worked, but he trusted that Andie knew what she was talking about. Not to mention, with the little guy being her son, he was too damn adorable to ignore and not give the world. That’s how he fell in love with her, she was so sweet and innocent, but she was so damn smart. She saw Flowey’s bullshit before it even knew she existed. That’s what drew him to her. He swore he’d never get involved with anyone, but he knew that she wasn’t just anyone and she would be around for the long.

_I love you, Sans, to the grave and beyond. I will stay determined and stay yours._

He knew she wasn’t lying when she said for the first time. Hell, he knew it even better after they got married. Surprisingly enough, he managed to keep the ring after the reset, which made him suspicious that it wasn’t just any reset…


	2. Trial and Error

Sans looked back at the little boy sitting on his bed, clutching a plush version of him and that’s when it hurt. The little boy looked so much like his mother… The dark hair, pale skin like a flushing snowflake, the beautiful blue eyes… And that heart shaped face that looked like love. Her son had so many similar features to her… She was stunning and he’s handsome. But he could see himself in that little boy too. Smarter than most kids his age, eager to please, super cuddly, and a little chubbier than some kids. Sans was brought back to the present as the little boy tugged on his sleeve. He looked down to see the child blushing as he grabbed onto to his father’s bony hand.

 

“Dada?” Andy tried.

 

Sans was sure he had stars in his eyes at the point. He hadn’t been called that since he held Papyrus as a baby bones. Andy giggled at him and rested his head against the bony forearm attached to the hand he held onto.

 

“You’re gonna turn me into a puddle if ya keep that up, squirt.” Sans teased, tickling his little boy. 

 

“No no!” Andy giggled, trying to escape as he rolled a little too close to the edge of Sans’ bed.

 

“Whoa there, Kiddo!” Sans responded, scooping the little boy into his arms. “Don’t need ya fallin’ and hurtin’ yourself. Your Mom would have my head.”

 

“Nuh-uh!” Andy disagreed, resting his head on Sans’ bony shoulder. “Mama sads… Misses Dada…”

 

“What makes ya say that, little guy?” Sans questioned, his cheek bones flushing a pale blue.

 

“Mama cries lots… makeded the pictures all wet…” Andy told him, pulling the pictures out of his pocket.

 

Sure enough, as Sans looked through the pictures of his love and all their friends and family, there were smudges and stains on the pictures. But the picture that had the most water damage was the one of the short skeleton with the blue faux fur collared jacket. There were blot marks all over it from the person’s tears- from his wife’s tears.

 

“You misses Mama?” Andy asked in a quiet voice with one tiny fist balled into the blue fabric of his father’s jacket.

 

“Every second, Andy.” Sans answered somberly, hugging his kid to his rib cage.

 

“I misses Mama too.” Andy sniffled, clinging to Sans.

 

“Well, she said in the letter that she’s comin’ soon so we’ll just have to spend some time together while we wait for her, huh?” Sans pointed out, bouncing Andy in his bony arms.

 

“SANS! NEPHEW! COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR DINNER!” They heard Papyrus shout. “DO NOT REQUIRE THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO USE FORCE!”

 

“We’re comin’, Paps!” Sans shouted back, exiting his room with Andy in his arms. “Don’t get your spine in a knot.”

 

Sans made sure to lock his door before walking down the hall to the stairs. He carried his son down the stairs and over to the dining room where Papyrus had already set the table. He set Andy down in one chair and sat in the one next to his kid, who was still clinging to the plush made to look like his father. 

 

“Here we are!” Papyrus announced, serving large portions of his ‘famous’ spaghetti. 

 

As Sans looked over to his, he realized the kid looked pretty determined, but was struggling to see and reach the food on the table.He chuckled and pulled the little boy onto his lap and the kid’s plate closer to his own. Sans kept an arm around Andy’s torso and started eating his own food. Andy slowly scooped a couple tiny bites into his mouth before making a face and putting his spoon (they figured it would be easier for a two year old than a fork) down. Sans continued to chat and quickly consume the spaghetti so he wouldn’t have to taste it but also wouldn’t have hurt his brother’s feelings. Andy started to pout and then came the lip wobble of an impending meltdown. Mama would have made the best spaghetti ever and if she didn’t, she would make him something else to eat. Daddy wasn’t used having a little one so he didn’t realize his little boy was still hungry and very unhappy with the barely edible spaghetti- the noodles were barely cooked and the sauce was bland and very acidic. Soon, Andy was whimpering and whining, which is when his Daddy started paying attention. Before Sans could figure out why the little boy wasn’t eating, Andy was crying and squirming.

 

“Sans, what’s wrong with the tiny human?” Papyrus questioned, looking quite concerned as he moved to sit by his brother.

 

“I dunno, Paps.” Sans admitted, turning the kid in his lap and cradling him to his chest. “He barely touched his food... I figure he’s still hungry… Maybe Andie never fed ‘im spaghetti?”

 

“But why wouldn’t he like mine?” Papyrus pondered.

 

“Kids are picky, bro. You were super picky when you were a baby bones.” Sans explained, rocking his little boy in his arms. “Come on, Kiddo. Take a deep breath and tell Daddy what’s wrong…”

 

Andy hiccupped, attempting take deep breaths like Mama taught him since Daddy wanted him to. After a couple minutes of being soothed by the older skeleton, Andy calmed himself down and leaned back to look up at his Daddy.

 

“‘Ucky s’ghetti…” Andy sniffled, rubbing his eye with his little fist. “Miss Mama…”

 

“I’m sorry, baby. And I miss your Mama too.” Sans apologized, wiping the little one’s tears away with his bony thumb. “What can Dada make ya that you’ll eat?” 

 

Andy just shrugged and buried his face in his Daddy’s chest.

 

“Perhaps my nephew would like some macaroni and cheese?” Papyrus suggested.

 

Andy nodded shyly in response.

 

“How about I make it and you play with Uncle Paps, huh?” Sans proposed. “Do ya need anything before I go make ya some dinner, baby?”

 

“Thiwsty, Dada…” Andy answered. “Cuppy’s in bag…”

 

“Alright, buddy. Let’s go get it and get you somethin’ to drink then we’ll grab some toys so you can play with Uncle Paps.” Sans agreed, getting to his feet with Andy in his arms. 

 

“I’ll go get my action figures so I can teach him theoretical puzzle and battle scenarios!” Papyrus enthused, following them upstairs and entering his own room.

 

Back in Sans’ room, the older skeleton had just knelt on the floor next to the open suitcase when his son slid out of his arms. Andy approached the suitcase and dug through it until he found the things he wanted. The items included a blue baby blanket with Gaster Blasters all over it (what was his wife thinking there), a couple pacifiers, and a few small stuffed toys that looked like Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, the Gaster Blasters, Woshua, and Shyren. Sans chuckled at his wife’s choices in plush friends and her inability to wean their son off pacifiers. He could just imagine her losing her mind because it’s bad for little Andy’s teeth but that it makes him that much more adorable and happy. He watched as his little boy put everything in the middle of the blanket and gathered up the edges in his tiny hands. Andy hauled his little bundle over to his Daddy and stood there. Sans grabbed his son’s sippy cup (thank the universe for Andie’s foresight) and scooped his little boy up, plush, blanket bundle and all.

 

“Sans! Hurry up! Your delaying the time I can spend bonding with my nephew by lollygagging around up there!” Papyrus called, clearly impatient.

 

“We’re comin’!” Sans shouted back, shaking his head as Andy giggled. “Your Uncle Papyrus waits for no one, huh, Kiddo?”

Andy simply giggled as Sans carried him downstairs. Once in the living room, Sans set Andy down and held his bony hands out for Andy’s little bundle of things. The older skeleton spread the blanket on the floor with practiced motions, set the plush toys along two edges- leaving the other two open for Andy and Papyrus to sit along, and set the action figures in the middle. He offered his little boy the lavender pacifier that had ‘Mama’s little monster’ printed on it with a heart, which Andy happily accepted, and left the other, a blue one one with ‘Daddy’s little boy’ and matching heart, on the coffee table. Sans nuzzled his son and left with the sippy cup while Andy and Papyrus sat down on either free edge of the blanket.

 

“So, Andy…” Papyrus started, realizing he might be a bit in over his skull.

 

Andy tilted his head as he sucked on his pacifier. Then he smiled and held up the plush that looked like the younger skeleton.

 

“My Paps!” Andy slurred around his pacifier.

 

“Oh! I see your mother made you a plush toy of the Great Papyrus!” the younger skeleton enthused, beaming at the child.

 

Andy giggled and nodded. He gently set the Papyrus plush down next to the one that looked like his Daddy and picked up the one that looked like Undyne.

 

“Do you know who that is, Nephew?” Papyrus asked.

 

Andy shook his head.

 

“How could your mother be so silly as to not tell you who that is?!” Papyrus exclaimed in mock surprise. “Why that is Undyne the Undying! She’s head of the Royal Guard and one of the fiercest and bravest of them all!”

 

Andy hugged the Undyne plush and set her down with a loving pat on her head. Next he picked up one that resembled Shyren.

 

“And that’s Shyren! She’s got a beautiful singing voice once she warms up to you but she’s terribly shy.” Papyrus explained.

 

Andy nuzzled Shyren and set her off to the side next to his Papyrus plush. Then, he picked up the Gaster Blasters, there were only two of them.

 

“Those are Sans’ Gaster Blasters. They’re like a couple of cats! I think he named them once…” Papyrus enlightened his nephew.

 

“They’re names are Kat and Nat.” Sans supplied, entering the living room with Andy’s sippy cup.

He wiggled the little one’s pacifier from his mouth and handed the cup over. He watched Andy happily drink up the strawberry flavored water, starting to lean back a bit too far. Sans scooped his son up and cradled him in his arms like an infant, watching Andy chug the water down. Poor kid probably hadn’t had anything to drink for hours on end. Who knows how long it had been since he had anything at his Me-ma’s. 

 

“He sure is thirsty, Sans…” Papyrus commented, a concerned edge to his voice.

 

“You musta been dehydrated, squirt.” Sans chuckled, smiling lovingly at his son.

 

Sans noticed Andy watching him and smiling up at his Daddy as he drank until his cup was empty. The older skeleton offered the pacifier again and took the cup back.

 

“Down ya go, Kiddo.” Sans narrated, setting Andy back down on the blanket.

 

“Who’s next, little one?” Papyrus prompted, distracting his newfound nephew from Sans’ departure back to the kitchen.

 

Andy looked down at his plushes thoughtfully. 

 

“Me-ma!” Andy declared, picking up the Toriel plush and showing it to his uncle.

 

“She’s wonderful!” Papyrus stated. “That’s Queen Toriel! She is the best Queen we’ve ever had! Unfortunately, she stopped being queen a long time ago… But she has still been vital to our lives, even while living amongst the ruins and caring for them. She took care of your mother!”

 

“Mama?” Andy called, looking around the house.

 

The little one had assumed that when his uncle had mentioned his mother that maybe she had arrived while he and Daddy were still upstairs or something. Unfortunately, he found that she was still back home when she didn’t come after he called for her. Andy started to pout and sniffle, getting closer and closer to devolving into tears.

 

“Andy, dear nephew, do not cry!” Papyrus urged, taking the small boy into his bony arms. “I know you miss your mother. I miss mine too sometimes. I’m sorry I upset you by bringing her up…”

 

Andy clung to Papyrus, feeling like he could cry but at the same time feeling as though he were out of tears and quite tired. His eyes began droop as his Uncle Paps rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

 

“I know I’m not your mother and you don’t really know Sans as your father yet, though he’s been a great father to you so far, but I’ll always be here for you, tiny human… You are my nephew after all.” Papyrus assured in a quiet voice. “You’ll grow to love us and this place, Andy. I’m sure of it.”

Just as little Andy was ready to doze off, his Daddy came to retrieve him for dinner- take two. Andy fussed as he was transferred from one set of bony arms to the other. Papyrus sat down as the table next to Sans. Andy’s annoyance and moodiness only increased as Sans tried to sit him up in Papyrus’s lap to eat. Though, as soon as Andy tasted the delightful comfort food his Daddy was feeding him, he perked up enough to eat a good serving. His Daddy was definitely a good cook, just like Mama. Sans wiped Andy’s face and cradled the little boy in his arms, content to rock the child to sleep.

 

“Dada…” Andy sleepily prompted.

 

“What, baby?” Sans whispered.

 

“Sippy?” Andy requested, his head lolling in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“I’ll get it, brother.” Papyrus told him, rising from the table and heading to kitchen.

 

“Thanks, Paps.” Sans quietly called out.

  
It wasn’t long before Papyrus returned with a sippy cup of warm milk. Despite everyone’s assumptions about the younger skeleton’s actual knowledge base, he actually knew quite a bit. Though, in this case, he simply remembered his brother doing the very same thing for him when he was little and fussy. Sans gratefully took the cup, handing it over to Andy as he got to his feet and started for the stairs. As Andy started to drink, Sans snagged the blue pacifier from the coffee table and went up to his room with Papyrus headed to his own bedroom. It was safe to say that it was time for bed.


End file.
